buzzoutloudfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 855
The iPhone changes everything On today's show, Brian Cooley announces that he's made the switch...I mean, the big switch. He bought an iPhone. The world briefly stopped rotating, and when it resumed, we laid down the smack on poor Jerry Yang, the Justice Department, the XM-Sirius merger, and subsequent channel flipping, and some poor guy who thought it was a good idea to call our show. Good times! Stories Yahoo's Jerry Yang to step down, as a search for new CEO commences *Jerry Yang to step down, as a search for new CEO commences Jerry Yang’s Entire Memo to His Employees on Stepping Down as CEO *Jerry Yang’s Entire Memo to His Employees on Stepping Down as CEO Intel’s 3.2GHz monster Nehalem roars onto the scene *Intel’s 3.2GHz monster Nehalem roars onto the scene *Core i7 PCs on sale from Dell, Gateway, others Feds can locate cell phones without telcos *Feds can locate cell phones without telcos Expanding the cloud: Amazon CloudFront *Expanding the cloud: Amazon CloudFront *Amazon launches content delivery network Sirius, XM subscribers revolt over merger-induced changes *Sirius, XM subscribers revolt over merger-induced changes More “Vista Capable” e-mails unsealed, revealing sassy civil war *More “Vista Capable” e-mails unsealed, revealing sassy civil war *More dirt in 'Vista Capable' lawsuit Google ‘Voice Search’ hands-on verdict: Awesome *Google ‘Voice Search’ hands-on verdict: Awesome District Court halts keylogger sales *District court halts keylogger spyware sales Facebook app verification fee draws criticism *Facebook app verification fee draws criticism Voice Mail Ned from Missouri:I call collusion Email Wasn't AOL the myspace/facebook of it's time? JaMoToNaCooTonRa...oh forget it. I think it's funny when everyone laughs at President Bush's old e-mail address. In 2000, wasn't AOL the myspace/facebook of it's time? We've come a long way, to be sure, but that was then. Cent me, 2 times! Jason the curator. I’m surprised I’m surprised that Domino’s Pizza in the U.S. is only now catching up with Domino’s Pizza in the U.K. when it comes to couch potato ordering - Domino’s Pizza has been on Sky’s digital TV platform for the last several years (IIRC, since the beginning 7 years ago). And if you’d rather order your Domino’s Pizza from your laptop instead of your TV then just go to the Dominos Pizza website (http://www.dominos.co.uk/) which has also been running for years. cheers Scot in London The topic of pollies and tech, and Web 2.0. On the topic of pollies and tech, and Web 2.0. The Australian Prime Minister had joined Twitter. http://twitter.com/KevinRuddPM It would even appear that Kevin himself is putting up some post (I am skeptical as ever), but some posts are signed off by what would appear to be his media department. What is even crazier, they have been replying to questions and comments. I would NEVER have expected to see this used as a two way communications method. LTS. Cheers, Tim. If by some mirical I talk to one of the Phoenix mission managers today. I asked, “If by some mirical Phoenix powers back up after the winter would the mission continue?” Apparently Phoenix cannot analyze any more soil. The equipment they use to test soil samples has exhausted. The camera and weather station may still work, but they would have to request more money from NASA to continue the mission. Then he told me they really don’t think phoenix will come back. Why name it Phoenix if you’re going to let it die. Here’s keeping hope alive. Love the Show Roeurn (Ru-in not Rerun:) Hoboforums.com This is Daniel, tech support from Memphis. Just writing in reference to episode 852 where another Daniel asked "WHY THE HELL WOULD SOMEONE REGISTER HOBOBOOK.COM?" ..sigh. Thank you Tom and Molly for sharing my vision for the online hobo community! You have inspiring me to do something with one of the domains I've been sitting on for a while: Hoboforums.com. Why hoboforums? I honestly can't remember, BUT now I am glad I actually have something to do with this domain! If you are wondering, yes, the site is exactly what you think it is. Hoboforums, where transients meet technology. We're still throwing around slogans. LTS Daniel Lewis